Damon Diaries
by iHeart1202
Summary: Post Finale: After the funeral what does Damon do in order to find his redemption? A series of chapters dealing with his human life with Elena, and how he finds his way to peace with his brother. Rated M. I do not own the Vampire Diaries all rights go to Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson. This is simply my version.
1. You Belong With Me

**_Hey there everyone. I know I haven't written in awhile, but I was inspired by so many amazing writers about Damon's journey. So I've decided to write a little bit of what I think Damon's life was like before he found peace with Stefan. So here's my first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are welcome. :)_**

 ** _As always I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

Damon POV

He was numb.

Elena. The love of his life was here. She was finally here in his life but the grief of loosing his brother...it was too much. Stefan had been his soul confidant, the one person he'd always needed and he was gone. He didn't know how to be himself without him.

He'd taken off his ring for him. Left it with his body and with the memories of his life. The life he knew he deserved instead of him. Walking back to reality he felt her by his side. She was his glimmer of warmth; the light in the darkness. She'd watched him for hours as he sat looking at the sunset with bourbon in his hand. He'd closed himself off until the sun was gone. Until he could no longer breath and he called for her, tears streaming down his face as his walls had finally broken and shattered around him.

"Elena!"

"I'm here." She said simply reaching out to him as he put down his glass and clung to her. He didn't let her go. Couldn't fathom ever wanting to again.

"It should have been me. I was ready, and he..." he tapered off remembering the exchange of words. The last ones he'd ever spoken. He'd wished he would've known. There was so much more he wanted to say. Things he never would get to say again.

"I know that's what you think Damon but he knew better. I saw him, and he was ready. He died for you."

"You what?" He said lifting his head from Elena's chest looking up into the depths of her brown eyes. The ones that used to always reassure him he was home, and he hung on her every word.

"Before I woke up, before Bonnie brought me back he came to say goodbye. He said he had seen something in you he hadn't seen in a long time, the brother he'd loved and looked up to, the son who enlisted for his father in the war, and he wanted me to know you."

Damon looked up at her and she had to pause and wipe away a single tear that had fallen from his cheek. " He told me you were the better man." She said as he voice broke, "and you are Damon. I know you miss him and you always will but he did this for you. For us, shouldn't that count for something?"

She said holding his face in her hands. He knew she was right but in that moment he would have given anything to have his brother back. "I know you're right Elena, but I can't...I can't be what other people want me to be, what he wants me to be. I'm a monster. I'm the selfish one remember?! There so much that you don't know Elena," he said stepping back and turning from her. "Things that I've done that would make you wish it had been me."

He said holding on to the railing of the patio. His eyes looking up to the stars forming in the sky, wishing he could see his brother reflected in their lights. "You're wrong Damon. Because no matter what you've done we can survive it. We always survive. You can fight this, and you have a chance now." She said walking up beside him. He glanced at her looking up with him and said," a chance for what?" "A chance to be the brother he always dreamed you'd be. A chance for redemption. A chance for peace. I believe you will see him again Damon. You just have to believe it's possible."

Once her words sunk in his resolve broke. His pride be damned, and he cried. Sobs racking him as he leaned into hold onto Elena pulling her into his arms. His one true love, his reason for being.

"I'm so sorry Lena." He said muffled in the cook of her neck.

"Shh shh it's ok, it's going to be ok."

The rocked him in her embrace holding him knowing she had become his lifeline. As his tears subsided she slowly lead him to the bench on the patio, sitting down with her, he placed her in the middle of his legs. Encompassing her body with his. Making sure he felt her. Always.

When the stars began to shine more brightly and her breathing became softer he knew they needed to go to bed. Looking down he realized she'd fallen asleep inside his arms. He smirked, knowing he'd never get over this. How peaceful she looked but now he knew he could wake her. The thought jolted him back out of his sorrow. To the simple fact she was here and he'd needed her so much. Until now his grief had shielded him from it but the truth was she was everything he needed and it terrified him. Sitting up he woke her with a kiss, his sleeping beauty.

"Oh Damon I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Shh, it's ok you're with me now." He said as he stood and then bent down grabbing her in his arms and carrying her like the bride he knew she would be one day.

"Damon? What are you doing?"

"What I should have done hours ago." He said simply as he carried her inside. Her body molded to his and her eyes shimmered up at him with hope and longing. That's when he felt it. The all-consuming need to have her. To be with her buried inside her, showing her how much he needed her, how much he loved her.

He was shaking by the time they reached his bed but not because he was weak. It was from sheer need. The need he always had with her. Her hand reassured him stroking him on his arms, and up his neck until she led him to her mouth. Her lips clung to his now. This wasn't like the kiss they'd shared before. That had been one of joy and disbelief. This was need. The urgency they both had to be together after years of separation and he let himself feel it all. She slid down his body gently standing before him. Her lips slowly leaving his so she could step back to see him.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." She said, her hands coming to grasp his face. He leaned in instantly, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you, Elena Gilbert. I'm so glad I have you. I'd be lost without you."

"You never will be again." She promised as her lips met his once more.

Soon the kiss melted into the heated rhythm they had grown to know over their years together. Heat, lust, and longing mixed with adoration fueled them on. He pulled her dress and cardigan off immediately along with his pullover shirt and dark pants. Their breathing hitched as he lifted her upon his hips and she locked her legs around him. He felt them crashing down onto the bed with ease as her center hit his length deliciously.

"Oh my God." She said feeling as he felt the over whelming need to be inside her now.

"The names Damon." He said cockily as he smirked which she quickly wiped off with a kiss.

A moment later she was underneath him and her panties were gone. Kissing his neck she made quick work with his boxer briefs as well. Soon they were both naked and then he assumed reality sank in as she froze beneath him.

"Damon." She breathed placing her hand on his cheek to stop him from continuing his path down her chest.

"How long...?"

"How long?" He answered with a smirk as he led her hand to grasp him.

She giggled, "No not that." She said pushing him back to look at her fully.

"How long was I..?"

"In your sleeping beauty curse?"

She nodded.

"Five years."

She took a moment to let that sink in. He knew she'd told him to move on. To enjoy himself but now in his arms he was afraid she might realize that they had never discussed what happened. Now the thought of him with someone else-anyone else stopped them cold.

"Did you, I mean in that time did you have..." she couldn't bring herself to say it, and Damon's gut was wrecked with guilt, but he knew he needed her. He could ask for her forgiveness later.

"Elena." He said his hand tracing her sides, causing shivers to follow them. "There's no one else. No one that even deserves mentioning. You are my life. Let me show you, please, I need you." He added, knowing it was true. The mistakes he'd made were in some of the darkest years of his life, and he'd been alive a lot longer than most. But right now he wanted to forget. Needed to, and wanted her too badly to relive those past regrets.

And to his relief she let it go as his lips crashed over hers once more, allowing him to guide her back towards the passion they had once felt, and would soon feel again.

His hands traced her body and delved into her nether folds. Causing her body to take over once more and he hoped to stop her mind from reeling. His own was soon overtaken with the feeling of her all around him. Her smooth skin, the sweet taste of her on his lips, the groans she let out when he touched her it was almost too much for him to bear.

Her hips were rocking with pleasure and soon he was inside her; their hearts beating together as he took her deep and strong. For once in what felt like forever they could be whole. Together. They reached their peek quickly as he looked into her eyes and knew she was his forever.

"Damon!"

"Elena."

They said simultaneously as they came holding on for dear life to each other and as they collapsed, Elena all but fell into his arms. He listened as his newly human heart beat against her own and he realized how lucky he was to have her, and how much he needed her even now.

Brushing the hair off her face he looked into her eyes as she smiled back at him, knowing that this was only the beginning.

"What?" she asked tentatively, knowing he was deep in thought, "Nothing, I was just thinking that I probably don't deserve to be this happy right now."

"Damon," she said grabbing his hand and putting it to her heart. "This is what he wanted for you. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but he wants this. For your life to be what it was supposed to be. For us to have our lives together until it's our time to join him."

"Do you really believe that? That we'll find peace?"

"I do." Elena stated boldly, and he wished more than anything else in that moment that he could believe her. That he could have redemption and see his brother again.  
"I just don't believe I can."

"Ok, then I will believe for the both of us until you do." She stated matter of factly as she rolled over, her backside to his front so that he could spoon her, and feel her along every inch of him. Sighing he relaxed against her, breathing in her scent and reveling in the blessing he'd found in Elena.

Along with another blessing that Stefan had left behind. Which was, the chance to be a husband, a father, and a man worthy of peace. It was then he made a silent vow to himself as he watched her fall asleep once more.

That he would be the brother Stefan had always wanted him to be, and against all odds he would hope, always hope that one day this path would lead him back to his brother and to their own everlasting peace.


	2. God Put A Smile Upon My Face

_**So I had someone tell me that they really wanted to see this chapter happen. I will say I didn't expect this to be the next chapter, but there's more coming so don't worry. This was just something that I felt really had to be written down. Thanks for reading! :)**_

 _1 week later..._

Now the remembrance of his epiphany felt phony. Like the darkness fading into the day, it wasn't substantial. His vow seemed even more unattainable every day. The only thing that kept him going was Elena. He'd made love to her in every room of the house, and even some places that were questionable such as the garden and the grill, but he didn't care. She was making him feel alive again, and all he'd felt was death.

He knew she must have been growing tired of him, it had after all been a week and they'd been at it like bunnies.

"Damon," she said calling from the shower that he'd thought about sneaking into. Really she had been asking for it. He walked into the bathroom, the steam rising from his shower and he took a moment to simply appreciate her long lithe form. Damn he missed that. Just seeing her made him hard.

"Right here." He said, opening the door. She turned around her face full of frantic anxiety and his libido was quelled.

"What is it what's wrong?" he asked earnestly wanting to do anything and everything in order to keep that look off of her face.

"We aren't vampires anymore…" she said, and he sighed out with frustration. "Yes Elena I believed we covered that in the 101 Become a Human Again handbook like a week ago. And…?"

"And we haven't been using protection."

Damon, for the first time in 170 years felt blindsided. HE hadn't thought about ever NOT getting a woman pregnant. It hadn't ever been an issue…that was until now.

"So you're saying…"

"I'm saying that unless we want little Salvatore's roaming the halls, we need to be a little more careful."

"Ah." He said taking a step towards her, "And why would that be an issue?" He said as the idea sunk in. He'd never let himself truly imagine what it would be like to be a father, but standing there in the water with her, envisioning her brown eyes and his snarky sense of humor he couldn't help but smile.

"Because we just started this life together, and…I don't know didn't you once say we deserve one secret selfish day? I feel like I want to have at least a year before I have to think about any of that. And what about medical school? I can't exactly bring a baby on my hip to the OR."

"Fine Elena if that's how you feel I'll go run to the drug store and grab some…what do they call them these days? Condoms? Rubbers? Bang Bangs?" he said grasping her around the waist and pulling her close so that he felt the water mold them together.

"Damon…you're not playing fair."

"Well where's the fun in that?" he asked as he kissed her, and instantly felt her body melt against his. He knew it was wrong to keep avoiding the truth like this, but he didn't want to believe in this reality. It was too good some days that he sometimes imagined he was the one in heaven. It helped ease his pain, and also keep him from seeing the facts. The ones that made him not want to get out of bed in the morning. When his lips trailed from Elena's lips to her neck he realized he would never again want to drink from her, and that the sound of her heartbeat no longer caused a hunger within him. In many ways it was good, but the heightened senses the ones he had that allowed him to bring her to peaks he never imagined, it was at moments like this that he missed them. Kissing lower still he fell to his knees and kissed her where he knew she truly wanted it.

God he'd never get used to her moans, or the way she grabbed his hair to keep him grinding against her, and he did this until he felt her body go rigid, and her juices flowing in his mouth.

"God Damon…" she sighed as he slowly stood up, trailing his very erect penis against her leg. "I need you Elena, and some days I don't want anything between us." He said simply as he hoisted one leg against his hip. "So if that means you have to start taking the pill so be it, but if I give you a little Salvatore….I don't ever want to hear you say you didn't want it. Because right now the simple fact that your trembling for me shows me, its not off the table."

"Damon please…" she said begging him to make her whole again, which he did, over and over and over again. His body thrusting into hers as the water began to grow colder. They both barely noticed.

* * *

Another couple of weeks went by and Damon was slowly starting to accept things. Elena had intervened like she always would and told him she was going to finish school, whether he wanted her to or not. He replied that he expected she would, and that he couldn't be prouder of her, but the idea of staying in Mystic Falls had lost its luster. He could no longer walk through the halls of the Boarding House without feeling Stefan everywhere he turned. Elena knew it was weighing on him, and within the month they had come to a mutual decision.

"So, I think that we could still try for that loft in Tribeca."

"Really Damon? I know when you asked me about that once but we don't have to live by it."

"Come on Elena, we need this. I need this. Lets just for once, not think."

"Okay." She'd said pulling him into her arms and holding him until the pain hurt a little less.

* * *

Moving wasn't the problem, as they soon discovered Elena's humanity was catching up to them. Three weeks into medical school, Damon awoke in their new place to the sound of her retching in the bathroom. They'd eaten out the night before so he was cautious that it could've been the Kung pao chicken, but he felt fine. Sitting up in bed he made his way to their shared bathroom to find her on the ground by the porcelain throne.

"You ok?" he asked gently, already knowing the answer.

"I feel like I've been run over by a train." She stated as she sunk against the cabinets next to the toilet. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm achy, I feel like I'm forgetting everything, and I can't keep anything down in the mornings…." And that was when realization dawned on her beautiful face.

"What?" Damon asked, as she stood slowly and went into the bedroom without a sound.

"Elena?" he found her rummaging for her phone by the nightstand completely oblivious to his existence.

"I can't believe this." She said to herself.

"Elena you need to tell me what's going on right now."

He said, clearly annoyed that she wasn't talking to him. "I think….I think I could be pregnant."

"How late are you?" he asked bewildered.

"Two weeks." She said simply.

"I….how…?"

"You know how."

"Well yeah I just…I never thought it would really…"

"What work? Damon, Klaus has a child. Come on its not that far of a leap. I'm human, you're human…."

* * *

And that was it, his decent into becoming a father. They spent the next week and a half deciding how to find out for sure. Damon wanted the best doctor he could find, but Elena eventually convinced him to just go to her recommendation. It wasn't long before they found out the good news; that they were in fact expecting and that the child would be there in less than 8 months.

Lying in bed that night Damon and Elena were giddy with happiness. Both of them having secretly wanted this since Jo and Rick had gotten pregnant. Never truly believing it would happen for them.

"Are you scared?" Damon asked her, more about being a parent than anything else, but he understood when she said, "Terrified, but ready."

"Yeah."

"What do you want to name it if it's a girl?" She asked.

"Hm…"

"I like Jenna." She said thickly, and Damon knew that was a keeper. "Well if you get to pick the girl name I get the boy name."

"Ok then what's your pick?" she said snuggling closer to him.

"Stefan." He said finally, and looking into her eyes he could tell that she approved.


	3. In My Place

**This entry is for all my helpers on twitter. I don't know who started the text conversations but they are hilarious, and my inspiration for this particular chapter. I am continuing to write more, but I'm just having so much fun with Damon as a human, and his banter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing! :)**

* * *

Ch.3

The moment he heard it his heart stopped. Truly. He knew it was a cliché that people always said that hearing the heartbeat of your first child changed your life, but for him it was true. The truest moment of his existence, he leaned over Elena's glowing belly from the monitor seeing their tiny little peanut move and a tear escaped him. He'd been so strong up until now. He really had, being there for Elena, and the mood swings…lord the mood swings. But he had buried himself in her, and in that moment he realized he couldn't avoid it anymore. The apparent numbness he'd been feeling now had opened inside his chest and he was feeling everything. The pain of the last few months had finally caught up to him.

"Damon," Elena said breathlessly from above him, and he turned to look at her. Their eyes met and he knew how precious this moment was. It was for them, only them. They were going to be parents, and he couldn't want anything more. He stood up and lifted her long hair across her shoulder so he could press a kiss to her cheek. He rested there a moment just feeling her. So proud of the woman she was, the one he loved more than anything, and treasured the moment, so thankful that he could give her this. This human life. This experience.

"I love you so much." He said roughly, holding back his emotions as much as he could.

"I love you too baby." She said, taking it all in.

* * *

"So the good news is that the baby is in great positioning and developing normally. It is still very early so we don't know the sex yet."

"That's ok we are just so excited." Elena said beaming.

"Well it is an exciting time, but there is so much to think about. Like how you want to deal with the pregnancy…" The doctor said, and as she rambled on Damon was dumbfounded. Didn't you just grow the baby and pop it out? I mean how hard was it to deal with a baby? _Guess this doc is a quack._ He thought as she recommended the book "What to Expect When You're Expecting." He scoffed, and replied that they bought the eBook. She didn't understand his sarcasm and said, "Oh good!"

Damon could barely hold down the laughter coming from his body as Elena shot him a look that could kill.

* * *

Driving back home was an experience. Elena held all the brochures for breast-feeding and breathing crap, circumcision, nutrition basically a brochure for anything one could ever need.

"How much of that are you actually going to do?" he asked driving her back home. He knew she'd wanted to go back to work, but he honestly just wanted the rest of the day with her. He barely saw her anymore now that she was doing her rounds.

"Yes Damon, and I know this is a big joke to you, but we really do need to consider all the possibilities."

"Elena, people have been having babies since the beginning of time, and I'm pretty sure they never had to worry about Lamaze or some shit. Just relax, and everything will be fine."

"Sure Damon, because me having to push out your 10 pound baby doesn't need any preparation."

"Whoa! Who said it would be 10 pounds? Is that even possible?"

"If it's a boy…oh yes its possible. It would also probably come out laughing at me just like his ass of a dad."

"Ok now your just being creepy. If that really happens I'm going to call Bonnie and tell her you've stolen her physic abilities."

"Shut up Damon, just watch the road."

They continued to ride along in silence the rest of the way. Damon smirking like an idiot, and Elena trying her best not to kill him.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, like every day did to him. Why was time moving by so fast that now that he was a human? When he was a vampire it had felt like an eternity. Just living year after year, decade after decade. Now when he woke up in the morning he still felt tired. His body must hate him. He was only what…170 years give or take? In a 25 year olds body…he could do this. But the bourbon was beginning to catch up to him and his digestive system. He had to learn not to drink the whole bottle if he wanted to remain cautious the rest of the next day. Simple things like that were really getting old, and in some ways he did resent the cure. Not because he didn't want this life with Elena, but because it just felt like denying the inevitable. That he would someday die and that would be it. He'd never see Elena or Stefan again, because he was sure he was still going the other way.

"Hey," Elena said lifting her head off the pillow to look at him. "What are you so deep in thought about?" They'd made love earlier, pretty much as soon as they'd gotten home. What was it he'd told her? Oh yeah… "I'm gonna go make your cranky ass happy again." And she squealed and fought him on the way to the bedroom, but as soon as he got her there she was purring like a kitten. God he loved pregnancy hormones sometimes…dominant Elena was fun.

"Yeah I was just reflecting on this day…how fast it seemed to go."

"I know its crazy. I mean if anyone had told me I'd be living in a loft above an abandoned bar in Tribeca while I was pregnant I would've told them 'you're crazy.'"

"Hey its not that bad." He scoffed at her. Truly he was going to fix up the bar and start the business but without his mind tricks with compulsion things were going a little slower than he'd liked.

"Damon I know you're trying to get the construction going, I guess I just don't see you really wanting to do this."

"Elena, I am doing the best I can. These imbeciles just don't understand my vision, and unlike how it used to be I can't just make them see things my way."

"Ok, ok," she said turning over to go to sleep, and in so doing gave him a well deserved view of her backside. Which reminded him of…well you get the drift.

"Hey," he said closing the space between them. "Did I say you get to sleep tonight?"

"Well seeing as I have rounds in the morning…" she said with a yawn. He knew he was being selfish. That he should let her sleep, but he needed her, and he hated dealing with ass hats during the day when he could just be inside her forgetting life.

"I know you need your sleep…but shouldn't your sleeping beauty curse have fixed that for like the rest of your life?"

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically, "You know it doesn't work that way."

"Ok so rounds," he said as she shot his hand away as it was trying to grope her ass. "How're they treating my girl? They going easy on you?"

"Well after being puked on, bled on, and peed on in the same day I'd say normal." She stated, and he gaped.

"What?"

"It's the life of a nurse Damon, you've gotta just kind of got to accept it."

"How about the other nurses or doctors? They aren't trying to pull a McDreamy with you are they?" He said, he'd caught up on his Netflix and thought he knew a thing or two about doctors. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well seeing as I don't exactly have a ring yet, its not been very easy to tell them I'm off limits."

"Hmm…" he said kissing her shoulder, "Is that a jab at my fragile male ego for not getting you one yet?" he asked her.

"Possibly." She countered.

"Uh huh well unlike some people I may never need that. I turned human, and built my life around you. Some people would call that a commitment."

"Yes but some people want to celebrate their love and declare that commitment to the their friends and family. You know normal people." she rebuked at him.

"Ok duly noted." He said and turned over smirking, because deep in the bottom of his underwear drawer sat a ring just waiting to be used.


	4. The Proposal

**Ok everyone here it is, the most anticipated chapter of all: The Proposal! I'm sorry it took me so long to write it, but I wanted to get it perfect. I've just written this in 2 hours..so if there are errors I apologize. I just couldn't bear to keep you waiting any longer. So here goes. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ch.4

Since that night Damon had done a fairly good job of getting Elena off the proposal scent. Then again, he'd also had help from Blondie and Bonnie to keep her distracted. Bonnie had just arrived back home her world wind trek, and wanted to get the girls back together. They were planning a rendezvous in Mystic Falls in a couple days for some girl time. He was relieved, because he was beginning to miss Bon Bon's snarky humor and simply having her around. However long it had been for him though, he knew Elena had been missing them more. It was around Spring Break season anyway and Elena was ready for it. Even though he knew she loved her job, her rounds at the hospital were growing tiresome, and he was reminded of it that afternoon.

"Damon, remind me why I chose this profession?" she asked in a text while he was ordering some swatches for the bar.

"Well…something about wanting to save all mankind with your healing touch…" he'd written back smirking.

"Well I've been reminded today why I don't want this. I have vomit on my scrubs, and my feet are throbbing. Plus my throat feels like its on fire…all the time."

"What? Why did you turn into a dragon within the last month?"

"Yeah a pregnant one. I guess its called acid reflux, and its really starting to make me regret living. Not that carrying your spawn hasn't been swell." Elena retorted sarcastically.

Damon had to stifle a laugh, as he knew she'd been through the mill with this pregnancy. Whatever symptom you could have, Elena seemed to have stumbled upon them. Right down to the swollen ankles, but he still insisted she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Really, he knew that all men said that, but she really was. She'd somehow adopted this glow, and of course her feminine features were a little more enhanced…which he was enjoying immensely.

"Well then you should be really glad that you have a charming, and albeit attentive boyfriend, who is getting ready to make you a delicious dinner, and rub your feet as soon as you get home."

"Oh my God you're the best."

"I know." He said with a kissing emoji. Sometimes they could be so adorable.

* * *

"Ah shit." He said as the pasta boiled over and the fire alarm rang in the loft again.

"Damn, I thought I broke that thing." He thought as he turned off the stove and climbed once again to the ceiling where he attempted to knock down the fire alarm. That is of course when Elena walked in to see the disaster that was their living room/kitchen in complete chaos. The stock pot was boiling over and smoke was escaping from the oven.

"Damon…?" she said setting down her bag by the door, and helping him stop the horrible beeping noise.

"What's going on?"

"I was attempting to make dinner and ran into a few problems. Damn Pinterest, quick dinner my ass. I guess cooking in this apartment means having to turn an alarm off every 15 minutes."

"Damon, its only going off because of the smoke. What happened?" she asked coughing as he opened up the sliding door to the balcony.

"I just wanted to make you a good dinner, but I was trying something new…and I guess it wasn't supposed to bake as long as I put it in for. I'm so sorry Elena. It wasn't supposed to be like this." He said leaning back against the door, a oven mitt still on his hand and his hair in disarray. He must look great with pasta sauce on his face too…

"Its ok Damon, I actually think its kind of funny." Elena said smirking as she came towards him. He was leaning against the glass sliding door, both of them had exited the loft, as it was unbeatable, and he was sensing a kiss coming his way although he couldn't figure out why.

"Elena…" he said his voice tapering off as she leaned in and kiss him fully on the mouth, a second later her tongue and found his and his arms had wound themselves around her. Moaning he pulled away, his mind going a million miles a minute. "What's gotten into you?"

"I need you." She said bluntly, and he smirked. He knew she couldn't be mad at him forever.

"But I thought you'd had a hard day."

"More like a hard week, but I think something else hard can remedy the situation."

"What about dinner?" he said half heartedly as she began leading him back inside to their bedroom.

"I think we can order in instead." She said, taking off her scrub top, and making sure his mind was completely reset for what they were about to do.

* * *

"Oh God make me cum!" she moaned as he thrusted inside of her from behind, his hips and balls slapping against her sensitive nub to the point of driving her crazy.

"That's right baby, scream for me. Only me." He said grabbing her hair as she climaxed, sending them both over the edge to oblivion. For a few moments he could of sworn he blacked out, it was that good. He couldn't remember her ever doing that thing with her tongue…

"God Elena..." he said gasping as he joined her sweaty body on the bed.

"I know." She said lazily, beginning to draw circles around his abdomen with her finger.

"I don't know when you learned that thing with your tongue but I think we should always do it that way." He said

Chuckling she admitted, "Well I have had some downtime this week observing a patient. Lets just say I may be watching some porn to make the time go faster."

"You little minx…" he said as he grabbed her and kissed her once more. She was melting against him, getting ready for round two when her stomach growled. Loudly.

"Well someone is hungry."

"I blame your baby." She said defensively, "He/she is always making me eat crazy things and its all your fault."

"You know you love it." He said with a smirk, and for once she couldn't deny he was right.

A few moments later, after they had ordered a pizza, and after they had devoured every bit of it, Elena began to tell him about her Mystic Falls plans.

"You know I still think you should come with me." She said, sitting on the couch with her hair tied up in a knot, and his black button down looking sexy as hell. Damn, he loved her so much it hurt.

"I just don't think going down memory lane is in everyone's best interest."  
"But Bonnie is going to want to see you, and you will want to see her. Plus Caroline said there are plenty of rooms available at the boarding house. I'm sure she still has everything in your old room ready for a visit."

"Right…" he said as the gloom started to sink into his chest once more.

"Please," she said, setting down her plate and leaning into his body, her hands resting on his face. He hated and loved when she did this because it always made him want to agree to anything and everything.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you Damon, you're the best."

"I know I know…" he said as she proceeded to kiss him some more. He smiled as it seemed all the pieces of his diabolical plan were falling into line perfectly.

* * *

"Blondie, tell me my room is still available and that little Gilbert hasn't made himself at home in my room."

"Well good morning to you too." Caroline responded as he could practically see her condescension through the phone. "I thought you were aware that this is my place now too. You don't exactly have priority."

"Says who?"

"The person who is going to make your life a living hell if you do anything to destroy this weekend."

"Ah this again."

"Yes this again. Damon you've had me be your little compulsion guru for weeks. Calling in favors for your precious bar but this is different. Ok this is Elena's proposal. We can't be all gun ho without a plan. She's going to find out."  
"Well I believe that's why I had you and Bonnie distracting her at he Grill or something while I get things set up."

"I know Damon, ok I'm not an idiot. I just don't know when or how we are going to get her to the spot without her realizing."

"Tell her Jeremy's in trouble or something."

"Oh yeah sure, I'll just give her a heart attack on the best night of her life. I thought you wanted to have her alive."

"I do…ok you're right that's a dumb idea."

"Thank you."

"So how about this," Bonnie interrupted from the other line. Three way calling was beginning to become one of Damon's favorite ways to talk to the girls; he had to admit it had a little kink to it.

"What if we take her to the quarry for a barbecue? We can get Jer and everyone else there, and she won't suspect a thing. Just make a game to blindfold her and then we can take her to the spot."

"Perfect. I knew there was a reason I loved you Bonbon."

"Thanks. Sometimes I do actually have good ideas." She said.

"Yeah sometimes." He agreed looking at the ring in his hand.

* * *

 _This is it he thought_ , the night was finally here and Damon was beyond sure he couldn't feel his legs, or his face, is that how the song went?

Anyways he'd had plenty of help from Bonnie, and Caroline, heck even Jer had agreed to be in on the set up.

When they'd arrived however, he wasn't expecting the emotional toll it would take on him. Mystic falls had always been home, and in many ways it always would be. But since Stefan's death, all Damon saw was a missing piece. A hole in his heart where someone he loved should be. He hated it, and he chose to do his best to ignore it for the better part of the day. He'd walked into the house as Caroline had gushed about the school, and all the children they were helping. For some reason he couldn't help but smile at that, Stefan would be so proud of her.

"Come on up here, I've made sure you got the best room in the place." She said as she led them back to their room. Damon was so relieved to get back to his space that he almost didn't notice the change in the color scheme. Almost.

"Blondie, what the hell is this?" he asked, as she placed their luggage on a down white comforter.

"You're old room." She said simply.

"No…my old room was in reds and blacks, and soothing earth tones. What the hell did I just walk into? Victoria Secret's feather house?"

"No. I just redid it for the kids."

"Caroline, my walls are blue with feathers on it….what kid could possibly want that?"

"I would." Bonnie said from behind them and from then on all Damon heard was squealing.

After arguing with Caroline for the umpteenth time, Damon decided to get started on project proposal. Alaric helped give him an alibi of a boy's night, and the girls went to the Quarry with everyone else. He grabbed the essentials from the house (Caroline really did know how to shop for goodies), and drove to the spot. It was their rain kiss spot. At least that was what he had decided to call it sense that night. It's where she'd promised him forever, and he couldn't imagine a better place than her promising a human life with him.

Walking along the bridge he strategically place tea candles, and white roses along the edge. The starlight would be his ambiance, and the wind would be their music. As the sun started to fade, he found some time to change behind his car. He'd brought a tux. He knew it was over the top, but he was feeling symbolic. Before he knew it, he could hear the girl giggles coming nearer and nearer.

"Come on guys just let me see what's going on."

"No way.." they said as they guided her to the edge of the bridge. They'd done right by the night of course, dressing her in a beautiful blue dress. It was cut short above the knees but flowed in the breeze, and her shoulders had been covered with a lacy camisole. She was beautiful.

With a wink Damon stepped in taking her hand, and leading her away from her friends.

"Damon?" she said feeling his presence.

"Its me, I'm here."

"What? How are you here I thought you were with Alaric? Where are we going?"

"Just a few more steps," he assured her and stopped, breathing deeply he unwound the black cloth from her eyes and watched as she took in her surroundings. Fireflies had begun to fill the evening sky, and the twilight made everything give a hazy glow.

"Bon bon, would you do the honors?" Damon asked, as she nodded and lit all the tea candles surrounding them.

"Damon?" Elena asked bewildered by the beautiful place, by their place, as tears shined in her eyes.

"A few years ago this beautiful woman came into my life. I thought she was someone else, but I remember telling her I hoped she would get everything she was looking for, passion, adventure, and even a little danger. In these years we've had them all Elena. Here is where you kissed me in the rain, and I promised you that this was forever, that we were forever." Kneeling down Damon drew the ring box out of his pocket. "Elena Gilbert, will you allow me to be your husband, the father of our child, and your partner in life? Will you marry me?" He asked, his voice breaking as he opened the box containing a solitaire setting that made Elena catch her breath.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as a tear dropped on her cheek. Damon rose to brush the tear away and kiss her lips signifying the bond they would always share.

Pulling away they both laughed, giddy from happiness.

"I…how?" she asked as he slid the ring onto her hand. "I've had some helpers." And that's when she noticed. Standing all around them was her brother, and all their friends. Damon couldn't remember ever feeling happier, but he also couldn't forget the one face he most longed to see among them: his brother, Stefan.


End file.
